A la taverne compagnons!
by NekoSakura Undomiel
Summary: [Aventure du Bazar du Grenier] Nos aventuriers s'arrêtent dans une taverne pour y passer la nuit, mais il ne vont pas restez longtemps… Ma première fan fiction :)


Bonjour ou bonsoir et bienvenu sur ma première fan fiction :)

Désolé si il y a des faute et si vous les voyez dites le mais ne soyez pas méchant ) il y aura des référence à des youtubeures connue et à une autre œuvre qui n'est pas d'internet. Je mettrais les références à la fin )

Bonne lecture :D

(19/12/2015 : Les fautes d'orthographes qui m'ont été indiqué ont été corrigées)

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf ce texte et je ne touche pas d'argent sur ce texte.**

* * *

Après avoir aidé un village tourmenté par une bande de bandit, nos aventuriers préférés ont décidé de faire halte dans une taverne pour la nuit.

C'était un début de soirée plutôt calme, Théo, le paladin inquisiteur de la Lumière, était entrain d'amener Lumière à l'écurie de la taverne, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, ou Bob, le pyromage demi démon, fit disparaitre Brasier, son cheval de flamme invoqué, et Grunlek, le nain au bras mécanique, donnait des consigne à Eden, la louve avec qui il s'est liée d'amitié, car la pauvre louve ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'auberge, au risque d'effrayé les client.

Pendant ce temps là, Shindda, l'archer demi élémentaire de l'eau, décida de frapper à la porte de l'auberge.

Dés le premier coup, la porte s'ouvrit laissent place à un homme barbu, avec un bandeau noir lui recouvrant le front et le haut du crâne. Il avait également les bras tatoué.

-Bonjour et bienvenu dans LE ! Choix de Buscarron ! dit l'homme d'un air fier

-Euh…je vous demande pardon ?

\- Désolé pour cet accueil, un client me l'avait conseillé une fois. Un homme aux cheveux longs noirs, pâle, avec des lunettes… il avait une voix grave aussi… enfin bon, Qu'es qui vous amène dans ma taverne voyageur ?

\- Mes compagnons et moi nous souhaiterons quatre chambres pour la nuit et de quoi souper, dit Théo arrivé sur les lieux.

-Bien sûr messire inquisiteur, entrez et installez vous je vais vous servir.

Une fois installé et servis, les quatre amis se mirent à souper : un ragout de lapin et de la bière, et du fromage pour Grunlek, c'est son pêcher mignon.

Au bout d'un petit moment, un barde se présenta sur la petite estrade, il était plutôt petit, avec un haut blanc a lacets, un pantalon et une cape noir, des sorte de babouches, il avait une barbe de trois jours.

-Cher public, la semaine dernière vous avez choisi histoire sur l'église de la Lumière pour que j'en fasse une chanson, et bien la voici !

 _« Bimbadabimbadaba ! On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montra pas au ciel._

J'étais avec mon pote Jean-Pierre,  
on buvait une bonne bière  
quand un curton est apparue  
pour nous parler de Jésus !

Il parait que c'est la fin du monde,  
pendant qu'on sirote notre blonde,  
tu veux sauver mon âme gamin ?  
C'est gentil mais trace ton chemin parce que…

 _Bimbadabimbadaba ! On est des infidèles, on est des infidèles, on montra pas au ciel. »_

Cette chanson ne plaisait pas du tout a notre inquisiteur…d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas les barde… pourtant, Théo garda son calme. Mais il ce promit de donner une bonne correction au barde a la nuit tomber.

Shindda lui, observait un étrange duo, l'un des deux hommes était habiller en bleu et avait des yeux vide de toute intelligence, quant a l'autre, il était habiller en rouge et semblé être un bon mangeur. Le propriétaire de l'auberge s'adressa à eux tout en essuyant la table :

-Aller, encore une bonne journée de remplit, j'peux vous dire, être tavernier, c'est pas une sinécure !

-Ouai, c'est pas faux fit l'homme en rouge tout en mâchant un morceau de charcuterie.

L'homme en bleu observa le tavernier s'éloigner puis s'adressa à son ami :

-J'ai jamais sue ce que sa voulait dire « sinécure »…

-Moi non plus ! Quand vous ne comprenez pas un mot vous dites « c'est pas faux » ! Comme ca vous passez pas pour un glandu ! C'est ma botte secrète !

Il fut ébloui par l'ingéniosité de la « botte secrète » de son ami. Shin était stupéfait de cette réponse et garda l'idée dans un coin de son esprit. On ne sait jamais…

Grunlek observerait un groupe de quatre voyageurs composé d'une Elfe blonde aux habits ver, d'un magicien avec un bâton et une longue barde blanche, un barbare avec un marteau de guerre et des lunette et un autre barbare avec un cape noir et des vêtements rouge qui ressembler beaucoup à son amis pyromage…

-Tavernier, dit le magicien, auriez vous des saucisses pour moi et mes compagnons ?

-Ah non, désole nous n'en avons plus monsieur.

-Merde, Fais chier, enculer… jura le barbare.

\- Voyons enfant de juron ! Se fâcha le magicien sur son amis, ce n'est rien nous prendrons du ragout tavernier !

Le tavernier fit un hochement de tête puis parti servir les quatre voyageurs. La barde lui, avait fini sa chanson pour le plus grand bonheur de Théo.

-Merci ! Merci a tous et pour vous faire plaisir : « on est des connasses »

 _« Du haut de ma fenêtre,_

 _Je jette mes poubelles._

 _Cette ville tu dois la connaître,_

 _Elle s'appelle Bruxelles._

 _Ca crache, ça pue, c'est moche,_

 _Bienvenue au Moyen-âge._

 _De la merde plein la sacoche,_

 _Tombe du cinquième étage._

 _Hey hey,_

 _Je dois,_

 _On est des connasses._

 _Hey hey,_

 _Je dois,_

 _Bruxelles est dégueulasse. »_

« Je vais lui tordre le coup s'il n'arrête pas ! Pensa Théo, j'ai horreur des barde ! Par la Lumière qu'il arrête ! »

Et, comme si ses prières avait était entendu, une assiette de ragout atterris dans le visage du barde mettant fin a la chanson.

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Râla l'enfant de juron qui avait lancé son assiette

Le silence ce fit dans l'auberge, nos aventurer se faisait tout petit face a la monter de cette tentions…. Soudain, un homme à lunette munie d'une pelle et avec une coupe de cheveux se mis à courir ver lui :

-Je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon bros !

«Le type veux se battre avec une pelle ?! » se moqua silencieusement le pyromage

Au moment où le coup de pelle aller s'abattre sur l'enfant de juron le barbare en rouge se retourna et pris le coup en plein face

-Personne, je dis bien personne, ne touche à Bob le PYROBARBARE !

« Un pyrobarbare ? Cool » se dit Balthazar

Il menaça l'homme à la pelle avec sa hache et la fit s'abattre sur lui

-BUUUUUUULIIIAAAAA !

Mais l'homme esquiva et appela des hommes et des femmes pour se battre.

-On va vous casser la gueule !

Et la bagarre commença, flèche, hache, marteau, épée et pelle, sa partait dans tout les sens nos amis décideraient donc d'utilisé la technique secrète des inquisiteur : la fuite !

Après avoir pris leur affaire et leur destrier, ils galopèrent a toute allure dans la forêt puis ils entendirent « FILS DE P*** », une explosion puis…. Un silence

Leur courses stopper, ils se regardaient tout les quatre et firent la même conclusion :

Sur internet… euh pardon, dans le Cratère, il y a pire qu'eux.

* * *

Alors, ca vous a plus ? En tout cas j'espère que oui :)

N'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire si vous avez aime ou pour me dire les petites erreurs ^^

Bisou

Les références :

What the cut

Salut les Geeks

Kaamelot

Le joueur du grenier : les RPG 3

le donjon de naheulbeuk (pour le titre)


End file.
